You Should Have Lied!
by Hello Beauti
Summary: Just A One-shot...And It's Troypay Of Course..


**I don't own anything…. and I'm kinda glad at some point, cause who wants to own Gabriella?...Just asking….lol:P**

* * *

**You Should Have Lied!**

"You..you…why..why did you do that to me?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. It broke his heart to she her like that, they way her eyes were all puffy, and red, the sad look in her eyes, the way she talked to him, like she didn't matter to him anymore, or that she hasn't meant anything to him at all.

But she couldn't be more wrong. He loved her with his whole heart, and he couldn't believe what he had done, he didn't mean to...but it had happened anyways. He looked after her, she turned around the corner, and she was gone.

**1 Week After….**

She was sitting in there place, they found it together, there were flowers all over and she loved it, and so did he. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for a guy like him, she thought he was better then that. She didn't understand how that sweet boy could do that to somebody.

Now she knew that she was right from the start, it was impossible for him to love a girl like her. She was sitting here, because it was the only place she could be alone, before the talent show, she was singing a song…but not just any song, it was a song for him, she wrote it so nobody had ever head it.

The worst part of being alone is that, she starts to think about that day, when he told her what he did to her, the day that he broke her heart and his too, she just didn't know that. She didn't want to listen to him, so she just turned around, and she never looked back at him, 'cause' if she had done that, then she would have notice the tears that was running down his cheeks, and the sad, lost look, he had in his eyes.

She hadn't looked at him since that day, and she misses to look at his handsome face, the most gorgeous smile, and does blue eyes she loved so much.

She stood up, walked to her dressing room; she didn't look at anybody or anything, she just kept looking into the floor. She got ready, and then she heard her name being called, so she walked on to the stage.

She looked out on the crowd, and the person that caught her eye was sitting in the front row. She looked at him, for the first time in a whole week, and she did something that he didn't expect her to do; she looked him straight in the eye.

Then the music started to play and she started to sing.

It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
The easy way out  
Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me

What do I care?  
If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?  
I'm standing here  
Looking at someone who doesn't  
Know they blew it, yeah

You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied

If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it  
What would I care  
If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?  
This isn't fair  
'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh

You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied

I don't get it  
Where was your conscience when  
You were with her  
Couldn't you hear it scream out?

You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied

It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me

When she was done, she opened her eyes that she had closed while she sang, and looked at Troy. He had tears running down his cheek, but he didn't care that everybody could see it, he didn't care that he was making a fool out of him self, but what he did care about was the beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, girl that he loved so much, that was standing on the stage, and looking straight at him with heartbroken eyes.

She had a sad smile on her lips, when she walked off the stage. When Troy realized that she had walked of the stage, he stood up, and ran towards the stairs that would bring him behind the stage and to the girl that he loved.

He walked past everybody he didn't even look at them, when they said hey to him, he just looked at the door that was in the end of the corridor. He knocked, but nobody answered, but he could hear that somebody was in there.

So he knocked again, and then he heard a voice say: "Troy please just go away and leave me alone".

How could she know that it was him he hadn't said anything at all.

"But Pay Please let me talk to you." He said with so much sadness that it broke her heart, even more then it already was.

She didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but then he could hear her softly whisper: "Fine then come in."

She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but when she looked into the mirror, he were standing right behind her. He could see her eyes were red and puffy, so he knew she had been crying, but he could also see that his eyes were red and puffy too, from the tears that had rolled down his cheeks when she was singing.

He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled it away every time, and his heart broke a little piece more, every time she pulled her should away from his hand.

"Pay please listens to me." He looked at her through the mirror, cause she hadn't turned around.

"You know only people I like, and are my friends' call me Pay, so I guess that you don't have those rights anymore." A tear rolled down her cheek, and he saw it.

"But…?"

"No buts Troy." She said a little harsh.

"Just please look at me, so you know I'm telling the truth."

"I don't think it's gonna help, cause I know that I can never believe you anymore, or trust you."

"I didn't mean to do it, I was drunk, and you know that, Gabriella wants me and she would do anything to get me, and I was sad, and mad because of that stupid fight that we had."

"Oh so now it's my fault cause we had a fight, and that makes it okay for you to sleep with other girls, while you have a girlfriend that is sitting at home crying her eyes out, because of the fight she just had with her boyfriend. Oh yea sorry my bad." She said sarcastic.

"Sharpay I didn't mean it like that, okay? I don't love her, I love you, I want you, and I need you, but I would never hurt you on purpose, and I didn't mean to do it. It was a big big mistake, and I regret it with everything I have in me, but I can't take it back, even though it's my biggest wish, to turn back time, and never ever do what I have done to you. 'Cause' I don't want anybody than you in my life, and I wouldn't wish for anybody else, as long as I know your mine then nothing else matters."

Tears were running down Troys cheeks, and he looked straight into her eyes while saying all of this, now he was holding her in his arm. He saw that she was crying too. He looked at her searching for answers in her eyes. What was she feeling, was she gonna forgive him, did she still love him, or was she never gonna be his again.

She looked at him deeply in his eyes.

"Give me time to heal my heart."

She then leaned in, and captured his lips in a soft, sweet loving kiss. She pulled away, turned around, and was walking to the door.

He stood there looking at her, the only thing he could say was:" Wait!"

She turned around.

"It's so easy to play with love, so easy to fool someone, so easy to make someone cry. But it's so hard if you're the one who's played with, fooled and the one who cried"

With that, she walked out the door, and closed it, but there was something different from when she walked into the room, this time she had a smile on her face.

* * *

**I hope you liked it?…O****r something :S But no matter what, would I like to know what you think about it. I have been kinda mad at my self for ending The Hotel Girl the way I did, so I hope that this is gonna make up for some of it, well just a little part. **

**Then I just love that song****, I'm gonna put a link on my profile, so you can hear it other wise you can find it on Youtube of course….lol.**

**I don't really know if I like this one- shot or not****, I'm a bit confused, so once again please tell me what you think…no matter what. **

**Happy new year…to everyone **

**XOXO Hello Beauti…..**


End file.
